nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Pickles
Andrew Louis "Drew" Pickles is the father of Angelica Pickles on Rugrats and All Grown Up!, voiced by Michael Bell. Married to Charlotte Pickles, he works as an accountant, but unlike his workaholic wife, he still manages to get in time with his daughter, to whom he usually refers as "princess", "angel", "cupcake", "muffin", "pumpkin (pie)", etc. Though he is sometimes driven up the wall by Angelica's greedy, bratty behavior, he still loves her just the same, and sometimes is hesitant to punish her if she does something wrong. When he does punish her, however, he usually is screaming at her but doesn't hit or spank her. He is also the oldest son to Lou and Trixie Pickles, and often shares a sibling rivalry with his younger brother Stu. The brothers can often be seen fighting with each other, most notably in The Rugrats Movie, when Drew was bickering on how unrealistic Stu's toy-building career is. Almost any time a celebration or get-together is going on involving Stu Pickles and his family, Drew Pickles is usually involved, often bringing over Angelica with him. His year of birth is probably somewhere in 1957. Description Drew has been a semi-regular on the Rugrats TV series since the first episode, Tommy's First Birthday. However, on All Grown Up!, Drew does not appear as often, and usually appears as a background character, redesigned a bit with slicked-back hair, a mustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. Looks Drew has peach skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils, along with a large nose identical to his brother Stu's and his dad Lou's. He wears green glasses and has light brown hair. The character is normally shown wearing a light blue undershirt and a green and dark blue vest, blue jeans, and brown shoes. In All Grown Up!, he loses some hair and grows a mustache. He now wears a yellow and brown jacket over a white shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. Trivia * Drew's phone number is 555-7761. * Drew drives a maroon BMW 7-series E32 sedan, which can be seen in The Rugrats Movie and a few TV episodes. In "Stu Gets a Job", it is revealed that Drew has a vanity license plate with his name on it, though it is unknown if this BMW is the same vehicle with the license plate. * In the episode "Moving Away", it is revealed that Drew has sensitive ligaments. Gallery Drew Pickles 2.png Drew Pickles.png Drew Pickles-Smile.png Oil Paint Drew Pickles Smiling.png 593CF852-3642-4AE8-AA81-1187187AA51C.jpeg|Drew as a baby, as seen in "Sour Pickles". Drew Pickles-Pleading.png Pointing-Drew Pickles.png Shocked-Drew Pickles.png Rugrats Happy Thanksgiving 2018.jpg Rugrats Dads.jpeg Nick Parents Chart.jpeg Drew pickles 2.jpeg Drew pickles 1.jpeg Stu and Drew Decorating.jpeg Stu and Drew Camping.jpeg Point.jpeg DrewwithhisdaughterAngelica.jpeg A Whole New Stu.jpeg Drew2.png Drew Pickles 2.png Drew Pickles 3.png External links * Category:Characters Category:Rugrats characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Characters with glasses Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Characters Voiced by Michael Bell Category:Christians